


What Could've Been

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Perona was in her mid-twenties and for the first time she actually felt like an adult. Her choices and her decisions, not the kindly requests or demands of others. She had considered not going back to Moria. Mihawk wasn’t explicitly telling her to leave. She didn’t have much elsewhere to go though. It was a grim thought, but she came to the decision that if she didn’t like being Moria’s crew anymore, she could leave again. Where to, she was unsure...
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Perona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an old request to write something about Perona and Katakuri bonding.  
> Beta'd by [Shishiswordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman), thanks so much for all your help <3

It was time to leave the ruins of the Muggy kingdom and Mihawk’s castle. Perona had to admit, she almost didn’t want to go. The past two and a half years had been peaceful and nice. She had enjoyed the company of the two swordsmen far more than she expected. But it was time for her to return to Master Moria’s side.

It was where she belonged.

Or so she told herself, even as she left and waved goodbye to Mihawk and the mandrills. The news that Moria was alive and on the move again elated her. The Thriller Bark pirates had been her family for the longest time. They accepted her when others pushed her away. Her power was useful to Moria and he taught her how to grow and use it.

Useful…

She wasn’t particularly useful to Zoro or Mihawk. They didn’t need her for anything.

But they still were kind to her. Sure, she and Zoro bickered frequently and Mihawk often seemed exasperated with both of them. And yet, Mihawk still had tea with her and Zoro would ask her what news she’d read in the paper and they would swap stories of their travels. The two years they’d lived together had been pleasant, and a lot closer to what she had dreamed a family would be like back when she was a child.

Perona was in her mid-twenties and for the first time she actually felt like an adult. Her choices and her decisions, not the kindly requests or demands of others. She had considered not going back to Moria. Mihawk wasn’t explicitly telling her to leave. She didn’t have much elsewhere to go though. It was a grim thought, but she came to the decision that if she didn’t like being Moria’s crew anymore, she could leave again. Where to, she was unsure, but she felt like she owed it to herself to at least try. And she owed it to Moria to go see him and give him another chance.

* * *

The rumor on the open seas was that Moria was with Blackbeard now. That caused an unpleasant twist in Perona’s gut. She wasn’t sure what it was about the man, but everything she heard about him made her frown. 

She had to stop at an island to pick up supplies before carrying on to Moria’s last known location. As she passed into the central plaza looking for the food market, she saw a large group of people around what she assumed to be the town hall. They were pulling down a flag off the building's main facing and were preparing to set it ablaze. Before the fabric was caught by the first licks of flame, she saw the jolly roger displayed upon it.

This island belonged to Big Mom. Or at least, it had…

A frustrated sigh left her. She couldn’t afford to leave before resupplying. So she turned back the way she had been headed and carried on.

* * *

The sound of gunfire and clashing metal bounced off the stone walls of the alley Perona ducked into. The group she’d seen in the plaza were rebels who were declaring their stand minutes before Big Mom’s monthly contribution was to be made. Most of the city was under fire, and Perona was miles away from where she had hidden her boat. The only good news she had going for her was that her ghosts had managed to carry her supplies safely there.

She figured if she could just get out of the city, she could probably sneak back to the bay safely and then leave when some of the fighting died down. Poking her head around the wall, she took in the state of the rebels and chess-like soldiers they were fighting with. It was hard to tell if they were making any progress, but at least they didn’t seem to be backing down at all. In the streets directly next to the alley, both sides seemed evenly matched.

Perona brought her hands together in front of her and slowed her breathing. A small white bulb of ethereal light formed in her hand and began to expand. She gently pressed her palms together and felt the essence slip between her fingers. It tingled across her skin and with delicate pops, began to float in front of her. First a few, then about eight, then eight more, then two dozen, then four dozen little balls of ectoplasma squirming into shape until they were all smiling at her. She gave them a little more power and watched as they grew and became more active, floating and swirling around her.

As she stepped out of the alleyway, a few soldiers noticed her but never got the chance to act on it. The hollows swept through the street, and through every rebel and soldier before them until no one was standing but Perona. She stepped around their depressed moaning forms and began to make her way to the southeast gate of town.

With the hollows dropping everyone to their knees, she was able to move rather easily through the streets until she reached the gate. As she neared the edge of town, she noticed more and more of the ghosts were staying close to her and not leaving to find new victims. This happened rarely, when she would come across someone that the hollows instinctually would avoid, as if they knew that contact with that person might destroy them. Mihawk was one such person. And so was the tall man she saw leaning against the gate.

He wasn’t nearly the largest person she’d ever seen, Oars made sure of that, but he was still massive by average standards. The black and white scarf draped around his shoulders hid half of his face, but she could still make out the red eyes that focused on her as she walked out on to the street.

_ At least his hair is a nice color. _ The stray thought surfaced as some of the chess soldiers drew near her again, spears raised. The Hollows swept through them just as easily as the rest and they fell to their knees before her.

“You!” A wiry man dressed in mismatched tux dodged around the Hollows and hopped up on a street lamp. “You’re what brought down our footmen.” He began to reach for a sword at his hip unaware of the bubble of Hollows gathering behind his head, ready to go off at the slightest snap of her fingers.

“Stop.” The mysterious man at the gate commanded, his voice carrying down to them in a firm tone. Perona turned to him, surprised to see one of her Hollows in his hand, slipping around his fingers freely like a pet snake. “They are harmless, only a danger to those with weak wills and minds. You should be thanking her instead. She’s given us an opening to exploit without expending anymore soldiers and weapons.”

His subordinate glowered at her but nodded his head. “I shall see to it that we find the rebel leaders.” He hopped off the lamp post and scurried away.

Perona felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. This man was clearly someone of authority and for now it seemed that she was at least on his good side. Maybe he would let her slip out of town without further incident. She called all of her Hollows back to her, watching with concern as the one in his hand was paused briefly by him hooking its tail before letting go.

“It is a bit early,” His voice startled her as he spoke again. “But I was about to take tea, if you will join me. There’s a storm coming in from the south; you’ll have to wait until you can leave as it is.”

“Well, that’s polite of you at least.” She muttered as she watched him duck under the archway that served as the town’s gate and head into a clearing beyond the town walls. If what he said was true, then that storm would hit the bay where her boat was docked. Ignoring the paranoia that this also meant he knew where her only means of transportation was and that she was trying to leave, Perona followed behind him.

From what she knew of the Big Mom pirates, aside from the horrid tales of what the Emperor was capable of herself and the destruction many of her children wrought, they were also all extremely eccentric and had a fondness for the culinary arts brought about by their mother’s love of food. That small tick of information made the table and chair large enough for her host set up outside the walls slightly less shocking, but only just. There seemed to be a whole separate army running supplies to make-shift camps and kitchens around the city's walls. They looked like they were tending to the incompacited and while others were cooking. She couldn’t necessarily fault the strange scene before her. Their priorities were in order at least, kinda. An army had to be fed and tended to. It just seemed like there were more cooks than soldiers running about.

She was directed to the small lift that the chefs had been using to set the table. It was strange to think she was standing on a table and part of her brain chided her for unlady-like behavior. However, she saw that another table and chair had been set up as well for her. The diversity of the Big Mom pirates demanded they take in consideration all sizes for various different things. Though Perona didn’t know the specifics of that she could tell that this was nothing unusual for them based on how readily they had things prepared and from what she could see looking at the camps below. She took a moment to look South and saw the thin line of grey on the horizon looming closer to them. From the height of the table she could almost see over the city walls as well. The sounds of fighting carried on the wind. The echo of a cannon blast sounded before she saw the bombardment strike the side of a church and its tall bell tower shake and start to crumble.

“You don’t seem particularly concerned.” Perona looked over her shoulder at the Big Mom commander. It occured to shortly afterward that this was the first thing she had actually said to him and maybe it wasn’t the best way to start a conversation, but he seemed unfazed by her bluntness.

“I’m not.” He stated simply. “My younger sister is in a foul mood today. She will have this matter resolved in a few hours. I’m here to do little more than babysit.”

_ It must be nice to have such confidence in your family. _ Perona shoved that thought aside. “I see. Thank you for inviting me to tea, it was a very kind gesture.” Even if an incredibly suspicious one.

“A simple thank you for easing their burden.” He took his seat at the table. “Forgive my lack of manners,” He nodded his head to her slightly. “I am Charlotte Katakuri, second eldest son in our family.”

Didn’t Big Mom have something like more than fifty children? Perona didn’t assume age was relevant to power in any way, but hearing that was still impressive, taking in how hard his life must’ve been under an Emperor rising to power.

She returned with a short courtsey. “My name is Perona.” She stopped herself. Just Perona, no family name to attach to it, and she no longer declared herself one of Moria’s Mysterious Four. She still was the Ghost Princess, but her self proclaimed title was felt cheap to use lately.

“Aren’t you one of Geko’s subordinates?”

The question surprised her. She didn’t even have a bounty and most of the crew under Moria had been either unheard of or forgotten in one way or another as he hid them away in the shadows of the Florian Triangle.

“I am- was… I don’t know anymore. I haven’t decided yet.” She looked away to the ground, barely catching his gaze softening a bit as though he regretted bringing up the topic.

“My apologies.” Katakuri’s voice was a soft rumble from under his scarf.

“It’s fine.” She shrugged and took her seat. The tea had a calming aroma to it and she took a moment to breathe it in despite the cacophonous blast from inside the city behind her.

“That is curious though…”

“How so?” She looked up at Katakuri.

“Geko’s crew was always described as being the most loyal to him.”

“We were. But things change. People change.”

“For better or for worse.”

Perona brought the cup up to her lips. That sounded almost sentimental coming from this man. Like he knew all too well what she had seen and gone through without her even relaying the details of it to him. “Moria’s never been a concern to you, has he?” She had to ask. She hadn’t been present for Moria’s defeat at the hands of Kaido, but for all his scheming, it never bore fruit as a counter. If someone like Straw Hat could take out Moria, what chance did he stand against Kaido and Big Mom?

That wasn’t fair to the young Supernova, she knew. He was plenty strong enough, and after spending so much time with Zoro, she believed him when he said Luffy would be King of the Pirates. She believed them far more than she had ever believed in Moria, she realized.

“No, least of all now.” There was a bite of disdain in Katakuri’s voice. Moria had lessened himself by siding with Blackbeard.

Perona’s voice caught in her throat and she distracted herself from the uncomfortable twist that hit her everytime she thought of it by taking a sip of tea.

“Had we known the full extent of your abilities maybe that would’ve been different.”

An annoyed sigh left her as she set the cup back in its saucer with a harsh klink of porcelain. “And why is that?” She didn’t really mean to glare at him but found she cared less and less since he clearly wasn’t affected by it.

“Because you are unique. It is Mother’s wish to include all types within the family. I don’t believe she’s ever shared tea with a ghost before.”

“Are you positive about that? Surely there must be some lost souls haunting her.”

“You’re probably right.” A low chuckle escaped Katakuri. “I know what you thought I was going to say. I saw your anger before you felt it.”

Perona leaned back in her chair, looking away toward the sea. “And?”

“Your power is useful but not necessary. It’s nothing that couldn’t be done in other ways by other people.”

She wasn’t sure what stung more: being kept and treated well only because you could serve a purpose or being told you weren’t necessary.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” And that was a depressing thought. Her time with Mihawk and Zoro truly had been some of the best. She could just be and didn’t have to worry about what others thought of her.

“It is a shattering in your reality to discover that your purpose is not needed or that you fail at it and are quickly replaced.”

Perona looked back to Katakuri. He was taking a sip of tea, his eyes closed to her as he carefully moved his scarf away from his mouth. She could almost see the dark lines of scarring from under the material but it was gone as soon as she noticed it, hidden away again as he put his scarf back in place.

“Have you failed recently?” She wasn’t sure why she asked, something in his tone of voice made her curious how he could speak on the matter with such sincerity.

“Yes, for the first time since I was a young. I lost a battle and the family has suffered for it.”

She looked at the city and campsite around them. “Have they?”

“Yes, even if Mother herself cannot see it so clearly. Even now, as she chases after the transgressor to Wano, my siblings back home wonder what will become of us. I was considered the strongest after Mama. I have lost and she chases after a young rookie that wasn’t even worth our consideration before.”

That sounded familiar. Not exactly the same, but Perona thought she could empathize with that feeling. Perhaps if Kuma hadn’t forcefully removed her from Thriller Bark, she also would’ve spent weeks of wandering what would happen next. A nobody suddenly taking out the strongest of the crew and throwing her life into chaos. For the better though....

“And, if I may ask, what have you found since your defeat?”

“Do you always seek such prying answers over the first cup of tea?” She covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed at her own forwardness. However, there was a hint of amusement in his voice and smile to his eyes. He was teasing her, and she let out a relieved huff. “That’s not an easy question to answer. My family does not fault me it would seem, it was our loss, not just mine. And yet, instead of going with Mama to mend the insult to her pride, here I am, watching over a younger sibling as they fight down an insurgence while I… recover.” He was silent a moment before he continued. “It’s strangely liberating. My defeat has granted me time to think of things I hadn’t before, and see beyond just Mother’s ambitions.”

“You certainly don’t sound upset that you lost.”

“I’m not. It was a battle I can wear proudly, even in defeat. And…” Katakuri grew silent, his own gaze drifting away with whatever thought had just come to him.

“Who was your opponent? They must’ve been strong.” Perona picked up her cup to finish her tea.

“A young man who goes by Straw Hat Luffy.”

She quickly swallowed her tea so she wouldn’t sputter as a wave of giggles came up from her stomach. “I’m so sorry, just-” Laughter escaped her as she set the cup back down. She had to cover her mouth to quiet herself and calm down. “My apologies, I should have suspected really.”

“I take it you know Straw Hat.”

“Kind of.” She looked up at Katakuri. There was no malice in his voice or eyes as he spoke of Luffy. “He’s going to be King of the Pirates.” Even as she said it, she heard Zoro’s own voice in her memories. She watched Katakuri’s reaction carefully, a gentle smile coming to her as she saw how relaxed his shoulders were and the recognition of strength in his eyes.

“I know. I look forward to it.”

And they left it there, falling into a comfortable silence over the last sips of tea despite the roar of battle from the city growing ever louder. Perona looked over her shoulder at the gate as she set her empty cup down. “I’m afraid I’ll have to take my leave soon.”

Katakuri nodded. “If you wish to avoid the conflict, then yes.” He was already standing and moving around the table closer to the gate. “I must confess I wish I could invite you to the family. But as things are right now, it would be ill advised and likely not a pleasant experience for you, given Mama’s disposition at the moment.”

“That’s…” Perona paused, trying to adjust to that information. “That’s very kind of you. Perhaps in some other life.”

“Perhaps.” He offered his hand for her to stand on and lowered her to the ground. The gates were blown open and cannonfire was beginning to shake the walls. “Until next time, Ghost Princess Perona.”

“Until then…” She echoed. A Hallow strong enough to carry her was brought into the world, and she pulled herself up on to its head. As it began to float away, she watched Katakuri make his way, unhurried, toward the gate. 

Gunfire zipped by him in both directions, rebels and soldiers entering the skirmish outside the gates. She made a bubble of ectoplasm in her hand and allowed about a dozen negative Hallows slip out. They swirled in the air toward the fight and made a single sweep through the opposing force on the other side of the gate. They may have hit a few of the chess soldiers, but she didn’t think it would matter too much.

Soon, she could no longer see the fight or Katakuri. The city wall disappeared from view as she headed along the coast.

She idly ran her hand over the Hallow’s head in a petting motion.“That would’ve been nice, don’t you think? Even if just in theory.” Or maybe it would’ve just made things easier for her. No need to look for Moria if she was already part of someone else’s group. She’d never have to seek Moria out, fearing what she’d find. It was… Alluring. Getting to slot into a family, of people who care and want each other around, was tempting. Though Perona had suspicions it would never be quite that simple. The lines in the corners of Katakuri’s eyes had spoken volumes. Still, it was a nice thought.

A family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I have a lot of fun working on pieces like this, where you can explore ideas and characters. Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments if you have the time  
> Also, if you would like to support me as a writer, see WiPs I post and my own original content, then come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
> ~ Rei the Rat


End file.
